For the Moment
by megan2
Summary: What is happening, will Relena, and Duo last? Or will Relena return to Heero? read, and find out in the second chapter from Shattered Hearts. If ya liked the first, you might want to read this one.


Well, here to say that the characters in my story are not mine  
and hope you like my story.  
  
  
For the Moment  
  
  
Duo  
  
I woke up to a pretty gloomy morning today. Not much sun, not much  
life, and not much color. Sorta like how Heero always was. Sure, he was  
a good friend to me, always had my back, could sometimes take my jokes,  
and certanly always charmed the ladys. No wonder he could. I never thought  
Heero would ever turn into such a monster, I mean, in the end, I had to think  
about who I was killing, Heero, my good friend, and comrade, or a vicious  
vampire ready to take the only other person in my life that was worth everything  
to me. I made my choice, and don't regret it to this day. I did what I had to do,  
or Relena would have died. I put on my slippers, and walk to her room. She   
always has trouble getting up in the morning. I know that sounds weird, but she  
has always had that trouble. Go figure. I open the door just enough to where I   
could see her, standing, right next to her balcony window, looking out into the fine  
gardens that spread about the front of the yard. I open the door up fully, and step  
in. "Say, your up, how on Earth did you manage that?" "Oh, Duo, I didn't hear you  
come in, you sorta startled me." God all mighty in Heaven was she gorgous! I never  
thought she would look so good with her hair up like that, and only in her robe. I had  
to look down. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you, but I thought maybe you  
would like to join me for breakfast, I mean, its already made." I flash her my best  
smile, and she gladly excepts. I take her arm, and guide her down stairs. Pulling out her  
chair, she sits down, and smiles. I smile, then sit down. This sorta thing was almost   
impossible to do in the beggining. It took a lot of smiling, and a lot of persuation to even  
get her to think about comming down for breakfast, and when she did start to, she would   
never talk, just eat, then go back up stairs to get ready to walk around the place. Now,  
she talks, and asks me to join her on her walks, or go into town to get some stuff she  
wants, or needs. When she talks, she talks about things she saw in the gardens, or what  
she was going to buy at the market, and such. Me, I just listen, and respond when she   
asks me questions like: did you have a good nights sleep, and is there anything that you  
want to get while we are out today? that sorta stuff. But, one thing she never brings up  
is Heero, or the dreams she has, or the sleepless nights of screaming, and moaning, calling  
out his name over, and over. I know she knows I love her, and someday, she will return  
that love, but thats someday, and not today. For now, I will keep my mouth shut, and not  
speak a word of anything, and carry on what I know whats best.  
  
  
Relena  
  
Why, why does he not speak his mind. I want so badly to talk, talk about him, and how he  
feels, and what is on his mind lately. I've noticed that he has been wearing his old mask   
lately. I wonder if he will open up to me today, I mean, get everything off our chest, and  
confront eachother, and confess, and yet, I wish he won't. My love remains to Heero, and  
I can not betray him for a feeling like this. I will not open up to him. I hope he will not open  
up to me neither. Yet, I need to know. Oh, make up your mind Relena. You either want  
this, or you either want that. I really don't need Duo. I might think I do, but in my heart,  
I am never going to love him more then Heero. I know he wishes I give him up, and just  
go on with my life, but he has got to know, I have no more life, and I won't make him apart  
of it. I just can't. I don't want it, and I don't want to hurt him. I will do my best, and hide   
what I feel. I think I will tell him today on our walk on the grounds today. Casually, I will  
make him understand, and then say I want to be nothing more then just really good friends.  
If he confesses, I will not give in to him, merrily just walk back to the house, and... "Lena,   
how do you like your eggs?" I snap back into reallity. "Huh, oh I love them, thank you."  
Theres one thing I can't get enough of about Duo, his cooking. Very good I might say.  
"Since we are done with breakfast, how about we go on our daily stroll?" "Sure, I just   
need to get dressed, I won't be long." I get up from my chair, and walk silently to my room.  
"Ahh, smell that fresh air this morning Lena, don't ya just love it?" "In all do respect Duo,  
I could never get used a good mornings sun, and fresh air, not really a morning person.  
I have always been a night person, more so then a morning. Getting ready to think of   
how to ask him the question, I stop, and take his arm gently. "Duo, may I ask you a  
question, a very serious question?" "Whats that Lena?" "What do you think about me,   
how do you feel about my love for Heero, and that the fact still remains that I only love  
you for nothing more then a friend?" He just stood there, almost speechless, and looked  
as if he couldn't stand. "Lena, I never..." "Well, what?" I seemed maybe a little too  
persistant, but I couldn't help it. "I don't know how, or what I feel about any of those, I  
mean, I too love you for nothing more then just a friend, and I don't think about Heero,   
and you, and that you still love him, I mean, thats your buisness." It was my turn to be  
speechless. I know he is lying, but what can I say, I can't make him tell me the trueth.  
Maybe he thinks it is best this way. Maybe it is better this way. Our relationship is   
better this way, I know it sounds sad, and a bit too unhappy to bare, but if you would  
truelly understand the way we our both feeling right now, then I am sure you would feel  
the same way about... Here we are, in an embrace, kissing madly, wanting more of  
eachother then could be expected. We stop so suddenly, and he drops to the ground,  
and pulls out a burgundy box. I knew what to expect after that. With tears in my eyes,  
I put my hand down for him to place the ring on my finger, and then pull him back up to  
embrace once more, and kiss. Later on that night, we were married. I don't know what  
happened after that, but everything was too fast for me to even think anything. I can not  
believe I had just done what I said I would never do. Maybe it was the moment, maybe  
it was the way I was feeling at the moment, or maybe... oh no, what did I do, what will   
happen now, what about my love, my love for him? Wait, who is him? No, the one I  
love is Duo, theres no one else, at least I think.   
  
  
Authors Note: Will Relena, and Duo stay together? Will there be a next chapter?  
Maybe, if I get enough reviews. And the question on Duo, and Relena? I don't know.  
Hope ya liked, tell me what ya'll thought. Please, if you are going to flame, be  
gentle, I am soft hearted. :-) 


End file.
